Negative
by KurobaraIto
Summary: There's Normals, Specials, Abnormals, Minuses, Not Equals, Magicians. But he's not all of them. So what is he? He is the Negative of all of them. Yes, he is Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, the Negative, the holder of Imagine Breaker, the caretaker of Index Librorum Prohibitorum, and most importantly, he is the childhood friend of Kurokami Medaka. It such a sad thing that he lost his memories.


**Chapter 1**

**Their Fateful Encounter**

**Thirteen Years ago**

A two years old girl currently waited for a checked in a hospital. But her mind was preoccupied with a single thought.

Why was she born to this world?

What was her purpose in this world?

As she continued her thought, she realized that there is a boy beside her. Feeling that this boy could answer her question she decided to ask the boy.

"Hey, tell me why was I born?"

Hearing the girl asked him, the boy answer creepily, "All the people are born to this world without purpose."

"What do you mean?" the girl confused as why would this boy answer her question with an answer like that.

"I mean that there was no point in being alive. We should all die," Eventually the boy stood up and went inside the checking room.

She maybe didn't realize it at this point, but the meeting with that boy is clearly affecting the girl. When it's her turn to be examined, she thought about his words again and again.

Later, she would become uninterested with the world.

**-Negative-**

Three years later, the girl still continued her regular examination. But those words from three years ago still continue to reside within her heart.

Yes. She now became something like a troubling child. Run away when she can, not answering when the doctors asked her a question, etc. but the doctors never gave up to examine her.

This annoyed the girl greatly. Even when the head doctor is gave her a little freedom to wander around the hospital to make her happy; but the girl exploited this freedom to ran away… like today.

Yes, today she must be examined again, but like usual she tried to run away again.

When she made it past the garden, she saw a boy is bullied by other kids.

"Get out of here! You bring misfortune to us!" a tall boy shouted to the boy on the ground. The girl presumed this boy to be the leader of the bully group.

"Yeah! You are so unlucky! I bet your mother hate you for your misfortune!" another boy shouted. But the boy on the ground didn't even react to that statement.

"Why don't we call him the 'Bringer of Misfortune'? It sounds good isn't it?"

Normally, the girl never wanted to intrude other people business. But when she heard that one particular comment, she feels her blood boil. She didn't even know why, but she really wanted to punch the second one that insulted the boy on the ground. Scratch that, she really wanted to punch all of the bully.

Maybe it's the word 'Mother' that made her blood boiled since her mother was passed away when she was born. Maybe it's something else. But she didn't care, all she wanted was to put them into their place.

So without thinking she ran towards the bully and punched them one by one.

All the bullies were surprised when suddenly one by one they fell to the ground.

Silence engulfed the park. Before the boy break it by asking the girl.

"So… why did you help me?" but the girl didn't replied. She just stood there without saying anything.

Irritated at her silence, the boy asked again, "Oi! Why did you help me? I didn't need your help at all!"

It made her turned her head. But she still didn't said anything. "OI! Do you hear me? I said I don't need your help!"

"Why…" came the reply.

"Huh?" the boy didn't understand this girl at all. First, she punched all the bullies. Then, she asked him why. He didn't even know why she was asking why to him.

"Why did you said that you don't need my help? Not that I want to help you at all. I was just irritated by their insult towards you. The one that said that your mother hate you."

"I don't need your help because I could manage to win myself," the boy answer the girl. But it still doesn't make the boy understand this girl at all. Sometimes he even doesn't understand his own mother. Beside her job as a doctor, his mother has a unique hobby of collecting various good luck charms.

"Oh, okay… by the way, what did they means with the bringer of misfortune? Did you really that unlucky?" the girl asked curiously. All the time when she was considered special, she never thought that there was someone whom called the bringer of misfortune.

_Maybe he's special like me? _She thought.

"It's just as they said. I am really unlucky. In fact, I never feel lucky all my life, heh, this is sounded pathetic isn't it? Coming from a five years old mouth. But it is true, you shouldn't come near me or you would become unlucky like me," the boy said to her with a nonchalant manner. But the girl knew it, the sad tone he used when he said that, his teary eyes, meaning that the boy didn't want her to be infected by his misfortune.

Sadly, it doesn't made the girl scared or hate the boy. It made her interest in the boy increased.

"Hey, you're here means that you are regularly checked up right?" the girl asked him, but now she's closed the distance between them.

The boy, who never have been approached by a girl before only wore a confused face. Why were the girl didn't leave him immediately? He was clearly pushed the girl to leave him, so why? Is it his fate to never understand girl's thought? Such Misfortune.

"No, my mother is the doctor here, so she bring me here because I'm bored at home. Anyway, why didn't you leave me? You'll get cursed by me."

Hearing that, the girl made a disappointed face. So he is not special child like her. The thought of having another special child as her friend made her happy. But sadly he's not special like her.

"I don't care. It's better if I am cursed anyway. Then maybe I'll leave this world. After all, people do not have any reason to live."

"Don't say such thing!" suddenly the boy shouted to her. "People have a reason to live!"

"Then tell me why was I born?! Tell me what is my purpose?!" the girl now angry. This boy said that people have a reason to live. But what is her reason? Three years ago she met a boy who said that people have no reason to live, now she met another boy who said that people have a reason to live.

"I can't tell you what is your purpose, why was you born," the boy answered after a few seconds. "But I can tell you that when you die, all the people who knew you will be sad."

The boy's answer made her foundation of reality break. Before meeting this boy, she always thought that people don't have any reason to live, that people eventually will die, so maybe people born to die.

But she never thought this way before. What would the doctors that take care of her feels when she die? What would her foster family feels when she die?

Without even realizing it, the boy has already broken her illusion.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" the girl shyly asked the boy.

"Huh? It's Zenkichi, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi. Anyway, you shouldn't come near me or you'll get cursed," the boy answered the girl. The boy, now called Zenkichi still didn't understand why this girl wouldn't leave him alone. Did she want to get cursed by his misfortune?

"My name is Kurokami Medaka. Nice to meet you, would you marry me?" the girl said with a wide smile in her face. _Maybe with him, I could find my purpose._

"_Hai hai_. Any way I said you shouldn't come nea– wait! Did you just say 'would you marry me'?!" now the Zenkichi was surprised. In his five years of life, he never encountered anyone who wanted to marry him, let alone who wanted to be his friend. So his natural reaction was stunned.

"Yes, I want you to be my husband. We can find my purpose in this world together," the girl, now called Medaka still smiling.

"No way, even though you are pretty, I don't know anything about you."

Medaka was surprised. She was rejected?! But logically Zenkichi is right. He doesn't know anything about her, and she doesn't know anything about him. _And yet I boldly asked him to be my husband, I'm such an idiot. What if he didn't want anything from me now?_

"But maybe we can spend time together to get to know each other. So let's just be friend," Zenkichi said with a smile. A charming smile that had had caught Medaka's heart. Luckily when Zenkichi smiled, he closed his eyes. If he opened his eyes, the he would saw Medaka's blushing face and she would be embarrassed about it.

The sun had set as they walked towards the hospital. With this, Zenkichi had unknowingly rewrite Medaka's fate.

**Done! So how was it? I got this idea when I was thinking about tweaking aournd To Aru Majutsu no Index universe a bit. The Science side is the main element of TAMnI. So what if I remove the Science side? The result is another school-based supernatural fighting story. But I didn't want to left Accelerator, he is the most badass character ever, from villain to hero. So I think about how to incorporate Accelerator into a school-based fighting story. And this is the result, Zenkichi with Imagine Breaker and Accelerator in the Flask Plan.**

**Just one question, should I write the Meeting with Index of TAMnI or should I made it as flashback just like "Normal's 'Summer Story'"? For you who never read "Normal", it's an epic story about an overpowered Zenkichi by Puratinamu.**


End file.
